A Dagger in the Sea
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Noelle Habor was born with a gift: She can use a dagger if it was placed in her hand; a perfect skill to use in the 60th Hunger Games. But there is always a doubt: She's only 13. She has to win for her family; they are the poorest in District 4, especially after her mother married a Capitalite. What happens when her stepfather is Head Gamemaker? A continuation of an adoped story
1. That Damn Bowl

A Dagger in the Sea

_**Author Note:**_Hi, guys! :D I'm Prim, (and you can tell clearly from my username,) and I have an annoucment: I have adopted a story! ^_^ The title of the story is "A Dagger in the Sea", and it was orginally by **2Loaves-and-a-Dandelion. **She stopped the story at Chapter 8 before putting it up for adoption, and so of course I will put them up here before continuing. I hope you guys loved, because the idea is very unique, I personally love it, and...well, I hope I don't screw it up too bad! ;)

P.S. Pardon the cursing. Noelle has a cursing problem, apparently...:P

* * *

"Noelle! Get your butt down here! Dad says he's gonna come up there and drag you down if you dont!"

"Ok,ok! Damn, Roman I'll be down in a second!", I screamed down the stairs at my big brother. He doesnt know what I have to go through today. He doesn't know I'm going to volunteer. Only my father does. It was the worst conversation of my life. All he did was scream. Not at me, at "that damn bowl". He screamed and cussed and practically broke his hand after he punched the wall. All over that damn bowl.

I would've had the same conversation with my mom but she left us for a fancy capitol man. It wasnt hard for Roman and I. We were the poorest family in District 4.

"That's one really long second Noey!", my big brother might not understand girls but he sure knows how to piss them off. I walked down the stairs to see my Dad and Roman ready to walk out the door.

"Dad, we can't leave yet. You promised Aunt Elaine would come over and do my hair". My father might hate that damn bowl but he oreferred his family look nice around it.

"Just put it in a ponytail so we could go", my father's voice was soft but firm. Yet his eyes said it all. They said_ No one's going to care what you look like. They're going to be baffled at the fact that 13 year old was volunteering._ I grabbed a ribbon and tied up my hair. It matched my dress. It was sea green, me and my mother's favorite color.

Roman and I went to get our blood taken while Dad went to stand with the adults. I went over to the 13 year old section and started playing with my belt. My father gave it to me to use as a token. It was a beatiful blue and the buckle was old and so sharp it could cut you. That's why my father gave it to me. It was my best tool. It was what had given me the confidence to volunteer. It was like a dagger.

"And May the Odds be _Ever _in Your Favor!", the District 4 escort, Gemini's, voice took me out of my thoughts. "Ladies, first!", she said as she put her hand in the reaping bowl. I looked at my father and he looked at me. His eyes said_ dont do it,_ but his mouth said "do it for us". I didnt need him to tell me this. I already knew we were the poorest family in District 4. I already knew what I had to do. That's probably why after Gemini said a name I didn't even understand my hand shot up and I said, clear as the sea I love,"I volunteer as tribute".

* * *

**_Author Note:_ **All credit goes to **2Loaves-and-a-Dandelion **for the first eight chapters, guys. THE ABOVE WRITING IS BY NO MEANS MINE.

Oh, but please review! :)


	2. Apparently I'm Attractive

A Dagger in the Sea

In the 30 seconds it took me to mount the stage I learned alot of things.

One: My brother is really ugly when he cries

Two: My father is really ugly when he cries

Three: Gemini can raise her voice to a pitch that can shatter your eardrums

"How wonderful! What is your name honey?",Gemini's voice was starting to piss me off.

"Noelle Haber", I tried to show no emotion but that was almost impossible because Roman was looking at me like he'd never see me again. Probably because in his mind I wasn't.

"Lovely! Now for the boys!",I kind of zoned out at this point. I knew my brother wouldn't volunteer because my father had walked up next to him. I couldnt hear what he said but I know what he said. "Cameron Raider!", I didn't recognize it and I'm glad. It would be much easier to kill him if I had no idea who he was. When I saw him I realized that wasn't true. This kid was like a freak of nature. His muscles were about twice the size of my head. I thought my Roman was buff but this kid was like twice Roman's size. They had the same bronze skin and brown eyes though. My brother got my mom's eyes I got my Dad's. My eyes were a deep blue, almost like indigo. My hair was nothing like anybody's in my family. It was long and the deepest black anyone has ever seen. Everybody else's hair in my family was short and a sandy brown. I guess I was just special, with my looks and a dagger.

Gemini broke my thoughts again as she pushed us into a backroom in the Justice Building. I guess this was the goodbye room. At that my brother walked in and hugged me so tight I thought my head was going to pop off. Told you he was buff.

"What the hell were you thinking Noey! You could have told me! You know I dont like crying in public",Roman's voice was firm and kind of harsh. I know he didn't mean it to be but it made me think. Why didn't I tell him? Was I afraid he'd get mad?

Oh Lord, here they come, the tears. "Im sorry Ro! I didn't mean to. I knew you wouldn't like it and you'd try to talk me out of it. But I have to. Dad's depressed. He's barely scraping by. He needed me to do this. We needed me to do this.", atleast I managed to sniffle that out.

Roman didn't answer. He just held me again. I never knew my 17 year old brother was such a hugger. I guess now was the time to become one. A Peacekeeper came in and Roman kissed my forehead and left quietly. A few minutes went by and then someone I would never expect to be here walked in. My mother.

"My baby!",she tried to hug me but I was too fast for her.

"Why are you here?", my words were firm but I tried to put in as much venom as possible.

"I have something important to tell you and I thought now would be the right time.", before I could say anything she went on. "My husband is a very importa-"

A Peacekeeper sauntered through the door right on time. He pushed my mother out and pushed me into Gemini's hands. I zoned out for the rest. Then as Gemini is seeming to make a habit of she interrupted my thoughts."I'm so happy I have atrractive tributes this year!",her voice was seriously annoying me now.

"What?",I heard Cameron speak for the first time. His voice was deep but soft.

"I'm just saying that both of you are very attractive. Most of you District 4's have fish eyes.", now I cant stand her.

"While half of you Capitol people pay for alien skin",I meant to mutter it under my breath but it came out louder. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something then she shut it. I thanked the Lord for that.

The rest of the night was a bore. We got on the train and had dinner. We met our mentors, and they were nothing special. All they did was ask us what we were good at, tell us to save it for the private training, and while in training do everything. Then I put on some black sweatpants, that were the exact same color as my hair, and a blue tank top and went to bed. The tribute parade was tomorrow. How lovely...


	3. Annoying Voices

A Dagger in the Sea

"Knock, knock! Noelle dear wake up!",Gemini's voice could peirce through my door.

"What do you want?", I moved the pillow over my head just long enough to shout at the bitch by my door. I heard her say somethng else but the pillows here really did work well. Eventually I got up because I was actually hungry. Today was the tribute parade so really didn't have to get dressed. I put on another tank top and some shorts and let my hair down out of t's ponytail. I figured should be comfortable before my stylists make me look like some kind of fish, because we're District 4.

Once I got to the dining car grabbed some fruit and coffee and sat at the table. Gemini took this as the perfect tme to annoy me.

"Finally,honey, your awake. I thought I was going to have to drag you out of bed."

"Touch me and you'll lose your hands", I really was not in the mood to be toyed with, and or touched, especially by her. Again she opened her mouth as f to say something then shut it. This was too easy.

"Ok, everybody time to meet your stylists", she just had to talk again. My stylist was not what I was expecting. She said her name was Rosetta and it matched her perfectly. She had deep red hair the color of a rose and she was tall and slender. She actually looked normal unlike Gemini and all her friends. The only makeup I could see on her was a light blush.

Then her team came in. I felt like I wanted to cry. I didn't want these things touching me. They stripped me down put me in this thick white tub then hosed me off. They were all in this tite little circle whispering things.

"Maybe we should enhance them..."

"She's only thirteen of course they're not developed!"

Hearing that I had to butt in. "Um, could you just do my makeup or something because I really don't need anything enhanced...", I really had no clue what to say. I didn't even think of them as people!

They didn't answer. They just looked at each other questioningly then gave me robe and put me on a chair. They took every cosmetic I've ever seen. After being whacked and slapped with brushes for five hours Rosetta came in. She had a big black bag n her hand which made me kind of nervous.

"I saw your dress at the reaping so I made something that you could put your belt on",then she unzipped the bag and my heart stopped then fluttered into happiness. It reminded me of home, of the sea Roman and I swim in, and of where my father and I spend our time. It was the most beautful blue jumpsuit I've ever seen. It was covered in whimsical ruffles and swirls and it sparkled like waves, and I almost cried t was so beautiful. It had sparkling gold heels that glistened like sand to match and I felt like I was swimming when I put it on. Rosetta turned me around and I looked into the huge mirror. They left my hair down but put huge curls in it so it still looked the same length. My eye shadow was the same blue as my suit. Yet, my favorite part was my headpiece. It was like the legends my father told me of the greek god Poseidon. It was a crown just like his but it glistened against my dark hair. Rosetta added the belt and this time I actually did fall into tears.

"I'm glad you lke it Noelle. I saw your dress at the reaping and then I researched the beaches in District 4 and I figured you'd like it.", her voice was soft and I could tell she was about to cry too. Then of course, Gemini had to interrupt and ruin the god damn moment.

"Come, come Noelle, we dont want to be- OH YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!", her voice got so high I was afraid the glass on the mirror would break.

"Oh, would you please be quiet and speak like a human!", I just couldnt take it anymore. I had to say it. Gemini did that thing again when her mouth opens then closes again. Atleast, she understood where I was coming from.

I stepped out into the hall to find Cameron n the same outfit except he didnt have my belt. I'm glad Rosetta didnt make him one. We stepped into the waitng room with all the chariots and I finally noticed all the other trbutes.

Districts 1 and 2 where pretty much in the same outfit. Except District 2 was golden while District 1 was covered in jewels. Then there was 3 which honestly looked rididculous. Their stylist pretty much put them in a coil of wires and computer chips. My thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Well if it isn't the cute little charity case from the sea", it was the girl from District 1. I thiink her name was Saphire.

"Wow, I'm so glad I got to meet the slut from the jewelery factory", sarcasm was always my thing. Yet, she was dressed liike a total slut. Her skirt barely covered her butt and her top might be covered n jewels but her top only covered half of her upper half.

"I'm going to have sooooo much fun slicing you wth my sword, kid!", were all the voices in the place annoying and high?

"I'm so glad we had this chat. Sorry, I have to go, bye bitch!", really didn't feel like talking to her anymore.

"Noelle, my baby!", it seemed like my mother was followng me for some reason. As soon as she walked over to me she started talking. "I meant to tell you about your stepfather at the Justce Buildng but I didn't have time. So just wanted to tell you that you'll be seeing me around for the next few days, especially in-"

The siren for the first chariot to go went off. I didn't want to talk to my mother anymore so Cameron helped me onto the chariot and I got ready. They told us to wave and smile and I really didn't want to. They endorce our murder then expect us to be happy about it? I went into the stadium and everybody went mad. I zoned out for President Snow's speech but when I looked at the seats next to hm I saw somethng I really was NOT expecting. It was my mother making kissy face with Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane.


	4. A Total Cross of Boundaries

A Dagger in the Sea

My mother...

Her "hubby" has the power to make or break my life.

She's done well for herself...and I hate her for it. She left us so she could have a cushy house and a husband that could buy her anything she wants. My mother didn't just do this to me. She did this to our family.

Again, my thoughts were interrupted but not by Gemini. Someone tapped my shoulder. It was the male from District 1. His name was Ro. Tthe only reasoned I remembered was the nickname for my brother.

"Hey, sorry about Saphire earlier. I heard her talking to you like she was so great. She was supposed to come and ask if you wanted to join our Career pack. I understand if you dont want to though. She's a bitch. I should know, she used to be my girlfriend.", wow he spoke fast.

"No problem, I get it. Um, I'm Noelle", I put out my hand to shake it but instead he did something else. He kissed me. Crossed every single boundary and kissed me. I didn't understand why until I pulled awat and looked to the side and I saw Saphire.

"What the hell are you doing Ro-bear!", I had know idea myself to be honest.

"Saphy-poo not now. I'l talk to you later now I really need to talk to Noelle.", I was in a total daze. I had no clue what was going on. Some really good-looking career just dumped his love life on me and then mad me a part of it. What am I supposed to say?

"Sorry about that. I had to find a way to tell her that I didnt want her as an ally. That was the frst thing to pop into my head.", Im just grateful that it was just us and everybody had already gone to their rooms.

"So you want me to be your ally?", that's all my brain could formulate. I never really planned on having allies. I just always planned to win.

"Yea, actually I do. What do you say?", I thought for a second.

"I say if you kiss me any time during the games I'll slice your lips off in your sleep", and with that I walk away. Hopefully he took that as a yes.

* * *

"Make sure you don't ignore the survival skills. I know you all want to pick up a sword but a poisonous plant can kill just as easily", I spaced out for most of Atala's speech. I really didn't need to go to a weapons station anyway. I was pretty confident with my skills with a dagger. As soon as she finished I went over to the plants station and started flipping through a book. I could feel some eyes digging into me so I turned around. The eyes were alot closer than I thought. They were inches away from mine and they didn't belong to a person I liked.

"Stay away from Ro.", I think it was just the anger but she actually sounded like a human being when she spoke. Then I changed my focus to something behind her.

"Then why is your little "Ro-bear" coming to me?", she turned around so fast her hair whipped my face. Great, I'll be coughing up blonde hairballs all day now. I didn't feel like watching those two fight so I turned back to the book I was reading. But, it wasn't there. The District 3 tribute, Mia, was using it.

"Sorry. You seemed busy so I just went for it.", she said to me sincerely with soft eyes.

"No problem, I'm Noelle", when put out my hand to shake this time I was positive the same thing that happened last time wouldn't happen.

"Mia", then she dove back into her book. Now that's the kind of ally I want. One that I wouldn't have to kill. She'd protect me in one way. I'd protect her in another. It was brawn and brain. She was smart so she'd go die off on her own once we got to smaller numbers and I wouldn't have to kill her.

"I know ths is kind of up-front, but do you want an ally?", she lifted her head, perplexed at the words I just said. Then her expression changed to happiness.

"Sure", then she turned back to the book and I went over to find Ro.

I found him far away from Saphire on the other over by the bow and arrow station. He was so bad it was laughable. I tried to giggle quietly but he heard me.

"What's so funny? Think you can do better?", he was teasing me but I wasn't here for that.

"'m sorry but I can't be your ally anymore. I'm sorry. Your gonna have to go make up with your "Saphy-poo", then I walked away briskly. But not fast enough to see a deep sadness fall over his face. I was about to turn back and say something else when I looked up at the Gamemakers for the first time all day. My eyes automatically went to my mother. Sitting next to Seneca Crane. They were whispering. Most likely about me, because while I was walking away I heard her say something.

"She won't be as easy as I thought", I heard Seneca say.


	5. He was hot!

A Dagger in the Sea

My words and my thoughts were going a mile a minute. Wait, not a mile, 100 miles a minute!

I'm going to die. My mother is going to make sure I die! No, stop thinking like that! Your going to survive, you better survive! You dont even know what Seneca meant. Maybe he had a nice plan that wouldn't hurt me. My thoughts were interrupted yet again, but not by a screechy voice, but an extremely sweet one.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasnt paying attention. I dont think I've seen you before. Im Connor. Connor Lowe.", I took his hand and I got up. I dont think I've seen him before either. I dont understand how I missed him though. He was...well he was hot! His eyes were that signature District 10 hazel brown. His face was perfectly chiseled. His skin was this beautiful pale olive. I got lost in his eyes when I realized he was waiting for my name.

"Oh, I-I-I'm Noelle Haber", I would have smiled but I was afraid I'd end up drooling.

"Sorry I bumped into you. You seemed to be deep in thought.", his smile was making me melt.

"It's ok. Worse things will probably happen to me in the arena anyway.", Did I just say that? Whatever happened to confidence Noelle? I can be so stupid sometimes...

"Maybe the arena will have something to do with water. So atleast you can probably survive until the final two. Then we can have a showdown.", he said teasingly.

I chuckled. "Hopefully. You seem pretty confident. How'd you know I was District 4 anyway?", atleast that didnt come out stupid.

"The eyes. They're kind of hard not to notice, actually. Very...eye catching. No pun intended.", he lightly chuckled and so did I. Did he just compliment me? Ok I need to leave before I absolutely make a fool of myself.

"Well, I'm happy I got to meet you. I really should get to lunch. It's about to end. Bye.", I walked away as fast I could without him noticing. I might be in the Hunger Games, but I'm 13. The closest I've ever gotten to a boyfriend is Eddie Bowman and his possy writing me love notes in 2nd grade! They were the most incredbly creepy things I've ever read...

While I was walking away I felt eyes on me. It wasn't the Gamemakers or Connor. It was Ro.

"So you wont be my ally but you'll be Farm Boy's ally?", Ro looked mad. Did he seriously think I belonged to him?

" First of all I'm not his ally we were just talking. Second of all, I dont belong to you and third of all why do you care?", who did he think he was yelling at?

"You said you would be my ally then you blow me off? I want an explanation!", he was practically screaming. Thankfully, everybody was at lunch.

"I dont owe you anything! I dont want to be your ally because I didnt want to kill you or anybody. I might be a career but I'd rather not be a part of your pack.", it was true. I'm from District 4 and I have the skills like a career but I dont have their mind set. They can just kill without a second thought. I'd rather just be smart and outwit all of them.

"Whatever. By the way, that kiss yesterday will happen again. I would love to see you try to cut my lips off. I know some very important people.", he said threateningly. Then he walked away only leaving me with one thought.

Didn't my mother say she knew important people too?


	6. The Crane Family Tree

A Dagger in the Sea

That question rolled through my head the entire night. _Didn't my mother tell me she knew important people too?_ I didn't sleep but that's kind of expected in the Hunger Games. I really should sleep though. I looked at the clock. _2:46 in the morning. How lovely. _The private sessions were tomorrow and I honestly had no clue what to do at them. Of course, I would use a dagger but there weren't any stations that involved one. Just knives, swords, archery, and a trident. Seriously, am I the only one with a talent for this small and extremely sharp knife? I even looked at the knife section while Mia**(****If you forgot she's the female for District 3 and the ally Noelle dumped Ro for.)** was reading another plant book. Not one!

The sun finally fell through my window and I realized I've been up the whole night. Gemini would be here any second to just annoy me. Or wake me up as she calls it. As if on cue I hear a knock on my door.

"Noella! Breakfast is about to start please come to the dining area.", she just said my name wrong on purpose. I was going into the arena in less than 72 hours so I figured now would be the perfect time to tell her off. I swung open the door and thankfully she was still there.

"Could you explain to me how over the night you decided to forget my name and replace it with 'Noella'? Oh wait, no, I get it. Your wig doubles as a brain washing machine! I get it now",I plastered on a fake "oh-I-get-it" look. I put all the venom I could behind that. It felt good. To be snarky and sarcastic for a good cause. Felt nice to act like myself.

"I'd apreciate it if you respected me like I respect you. I'm sorry for irritating you but it was an honest mistake. Please just get dressed and walk to the dining area.", her voice was so high I actually tuned out for the whole thing. I figured I should do what she said though. She did apologize.

I let down my hair put on a blue sweat suit and headed to the dining area. I was comfortable but I didnt look like a slob.

"So, Nolan. What will you be doing for your private session today?, my mentor said. Beore I could answer, someone did for me.

"Her name is Noelle. Julian", Gemini said firmly. My hero! Well, not exactly my hero but still I appreciated it.

"What will you be doing for the private sessions?", he sounded annoyed. He's the one that forgot MY name! I should be pissed with him!

"I dont know Julia", I said with as much attitude as he did. That seemed to shut him up.

Gemini mouthed me a "Nice job." and I mouthed her a "Thank you." and did a fake bow. We laughed. I think I just found a new friend.

"Now Noelle, follow me and we'll go and get you ready for the private session.", Rosie said. I didn't even notice she was at the table. She's just so quiet compared to all the other ones!

I followed her down to the room where all my stylists immediately started ambushing me and doing my hair. I came out with a simple braided pony tail and went to put on my "training outfit". I walked out and made my way to the waiting room for private sessions. I had no clue what I was doing. I was District 4 so I really didn't have much time to think about it. An electric voice broke my thoughts.

"Ro Crane, District 1"

Ro Crane

Seneca Crane

My mother being the newest Crane

Oh shit.


	7. Answers and a Cold Blue Liquid

A Dagger in the Sea

Damn, I'm stupid!

I cant believe I was played by that egotistical idiot and his big shot of a dad! But, what about my mom? She probably had something to do with this.

No, I'm just overthinking. It's the capitol. There's probably a bunch of Cranes.

Oh, who am I kidding, I'm screwed!

"Noelle Haber, District 4", the electric voice said as if to confirm my lastest breakthrough.

"Good Luck, blue eyes", I whipped around and saw that is was Connor. Why does this kid have to be so perfect?

By the time I walked in my face had gone from a Connor-induced smile to a "holy-shit" look. I walked in and found the knife station. A knife and a dagger can't be too different write?

Damn, was I wrong.

As soon as the knife left my hand I was screwed. At the end of the 5th throw failing, I was to the point where I was just going to go make a knot. I was walking to get a rope but then "it" talked.

"You may leave now.",Seneca said.

"Yea, I think my eyes have gone through enough",I heard a chortle. Then I saw Ro walk out.

"Romulus! Didn't I tell you to stay back there?", Seneca screamed at his son.

"What the hell is he doing here? I thought these were private sessions, not bring your son to work day", what was he doing back there?

"Noelle, I think you should leave", my mom came out and said. Damn, they had a Crane family reunion back there!

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I GET AN ANSWER!" That showed them I meant business. Just then peacekeepers came flooding in through the elevator. I was staying here until I got answers. They were coming fast. Then it clicked. Not an idea, my belt... My belt!

I ripped it off and I thought of Dad. He'd be so proud.

The one in front saw me with a weapon and charged. I dived between his legs and swung at both legs. That should keep him down for awhile. Then they all started charging. I climbed the agility station rope and took in my surroundinds. I had 3 under the net and 2 pointing guns. Piece of cake! I hoped...

"Get down from there young lady and we wont shoot", wow they're persistent.

My belt whipped the 3 under the net straight across the face. They went down hard and flipped off the pedestals they were stepping on. The two pointing guns had started shooting. Fortunately, I got close to whip them all. Wow, I'm getting really good at this. I was just about to get back to the Cranes when I felt a cool liquid go through me. Then it started to get dark...

* * *

"Noelle? Honey please wake up. Your scores are about to come up", I heard Gemini said. Well it was her voice. When my vision got less blurry I saw a pretty blonde woman in a practical outfit. But the facial structure looked familiar.

"Oh my gosh, Gemini? You look so different...so natural...it looks better.", I was telling the truth. The venom was gone.

"Glad to see you awake honey. Your score for training is coming up. Pay attention", if she looked like this I guess the voice wouldn't be TO unbearable.

"Gemini, I think I should tell you what happened at my session. I-", I started to confess.

"It's ok honey. I know. Who do you think carried you up here from the hospital?", now I definitely know I have a friend.

"Mia Voltin, District 3", I didn't care about her score. She was already my ally. "With a score of 4", I couldnt care less.

I completely ignored the male because my I was still dizzy from my afternoon "incident".

"Noelle Haber, District 4 with a score of..."

"Get on with it Ceasar!" me and Gemini both shouted at the same time. It was nice to know someone here cared.

"It seems there has been a temporary rule change because of her exceptional performance. Noelle Haber, District 4 with a score of...16."


	8. Awesome

A Dagger in the Sea

16. This isn't possible. The scores only go up to twelve!

I must've said this out loud because Gemini started nodding and looking at me not changing her face at all. I could catch 18 fish and fit them in her mouth no problem.

"Yes everyone you heard me correctly. Noelle Haber of District 4 has recieved a 16. Seneca Crane says he bent the rules because she truly deserved it. I would love to know what she did in her private sessions.", Cesear flashed his altered smile and went on to the next tribute. It's like I could feel a switch in every tributes head go off._ Kill her first._I couldnt have allies now! I couldn't do anything but fend for myself and stay alive. Wow, that's depressing.

"Well, honey... Time to get to bed. I'll wake you up a little later tomorrow morning. Just rest your head and tomorrow we'll get you ready for your interviews.",Gemini said before she got up from the couch.

I still had a question though. I fgured I might as well be depressed all n one night so I should find out my angle. After I asked Gemini and waited for an answer I hoped and prayed she wouldnt say sweet or dumb. I really couldn't go through that many headaches in one day.

"Fierce. Cunning. Intelligent. A Hint of Sexy. It shouldn't be too hard for you, dear. Go to sleep", She smiled and walked away down the hall.

This could actually be fun.

* * *

I woke up and realized something. I actually slept last night. But obviosly not in my room. I woke up on the couch in the main room where I was last night. I probably was too dizzy to get to my room. I looked at the clock and nearly fell off the couch.

"11:30!"

"It's ok dear. You slept for a full day. Due to your condition your stylists are coming at 12. Just sleep a little more and you can eat while your with your stylists.", Gemini said. I didnt want to waste any time so I went right back to sleep. Although I definetly regret it.

_I was in an ocean. Except it wasn't MY ocean back in 4. The water was too bright of a blue and it looked like someone poured pant into it. I was just standing in the middle of it, the water right under my breast when I felt the water getiing sticky and warm. I lifted my arm and realized it was covered in blood. Then I looked around me and my everythng was red. The sky. The sun everything. Even me. I was drowning. In blood._

I woke up sweaty and gasping for air. I looked over and it was exactly 12. I got up and changed into something comfortable. Gemini told me my stylists were waiting fro me down the hall so I walked to them. Since I slept straight through my entire training day Gemini was going to be there coaching me while I was getting ready.

"Now remember. The last thing you want to be is arrogant. You can be humorous but not so your a joke. So your relatable, likable, but lethal.", Gemini said as I sat in a bathtub of cold white liquid.

"Ok, so what about that whole 'do you have anyone special back home' questions?"

"Well, I actually had a plan for that. The boy from 10. Connor. He came to see me yesterday. He wanted to know about your score and one thing led to another... we made a plan.", Gemini was being very vague and mysterious. Something was up.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Connor Lowe will not only be your new ally he wll be your new love interest."

**(A/N:** I would've stopped here but I feel like I owe you guys so Im going to keep going**)**

To be honest, when she first said it I kind of liked it. How could I not? A gorgeous guy came to ask about me and instead helped my mentor deviate a plan where we love each other. I'm all of a sudden very happy. The smile on my face must have been very obvious.

"I thought you'd like that. Just tell them that but very discreetly. Dont be out and open with it. Remember, your cunning, and intelligent. Dont tell them too much at one time. Make them think", just as she finished the timer went off.

I got up from the tub and looked down. My once tan skinned was now caked in a white paste. I could barely move. They came in with a very sharp object.

"Woah, woah, woah! What is that?", I asked.

"It's just a chisel honey", one of my stylists said. She had extremely long neon green hair with slightly blue skin,"We're just going to use to break off the moisture shell." She started tapping the shell with the chisel and wth one final tap it all broke off. My skin was glowing. Truly glowing. It was like I was a totslly new person. I had a bunch of energy, I was standing up straighter, even my breasts looked slightly bigger from their slightly small state.

I put on a robe an sat in the chair next to the tub. They washed and combed out my hair as I chewed on a chocolate chip muffin. I was so focused on it melting in my mouth, I barely noticed. After my hair was combed I sat in another chair at the end of the room. Then they brushed and poked and did all sorts of things to my face, arms, and legs. Then Rosie came in. Then I saw that famous big black bag. She didn't stall. She unzipped the bag and all I could do was look in awe.

It was perfect for my angle. For me. It was all black with a small slit on the side. It was strapless and the bodess was covered in blue gems but you could still see the black. The skirt flared slightly from under my waist where the gems ended, but it wasn't a ball gown. It was floor length and when I pulled it over my head it fit perfectly. It didn't match my angle it WAS my angle. Fierce. Cunning. Intelligent. Sexy. It was perfect. Then my eyes drifted to my face. My eyes were smoky with a tint of blue. My lips were a deep shade of red. My dark brown hair was in long sweet curls which softened the look of my face. Even I had to say it. I was sexy.

"Come, de- Oh, Rosie it's beautiful I dont know how you do it!", Gemini walked in and saw me on the podium in the middle of the room. I walked out of the room on my saphire heels and the dress flowed behind me. I walked into the area behind the stage.

"Damn, I thought training scores were given on performance not looks. Except if it were I wouldn't give you a 16. Maybe more like a one thousand", I turned around and saw those golden brown eyes.

"Thanks, Connor. You don't look too bad yourself.", and he didn't. His angle was obviously arrgoant. He had a blue ascot around his neck kind of like my dress and a white dress shirt, with a slick black suit.

The famous Cesear Flickerman music went off, he said his intro and the Panem's Most Lethal Harlot walked onto the stage. I wasn't suprised by her cliche tight red outfit. She could barely move her legs without tearing a seam. In fact, one did tear once she sat down. That stylist is out of a job.

Once she was finished Ro walked out in that tradtional District 1 ugly blue suit. I wonder if they would still use that in the next 14 years.

"So Mr. Crane... wait. I knew I was getting someone important as a tribute but I never expected a real Crane!", Cesear said as if he only figured it out now.

"Yep.",his pompous voice irked me,"My father is Gamemaker Seneca Crane. My mom is an idiot for leaving him and my stepmom is... awesome." I knew that last part was towards me and I could feel his beady little eyes searching for me.

"What do you mean?", Cesear said.

"She brought an important person into my life and I love her for it. In fact, this important person is back stage right now. You might remember her as the girl who got a 16. I know her and love her as Noelle Haber."

* * *

**_Author Note:_ **And this is where **2Loaves-and-a-Dandelion **ends writing for this story. The rest of the writing will be entirely mine, and, (no offense to the orginal author,) Noelle will probably not curse as much. However, the next update and the first chapter from myself will be up either tonight or tomorrow night, so stay tuned! :D


	9. Interviews: Noelle

A Dagger in the Sea

_**Author Note:** _One more time, just in case you forgot: This is me, **Innocent Primrose Everdeen**/ Prim, continuing **2Loaves-and-a-Dagger **story. Please enjoy :)

* * *

_What? WHAT?! _

Apparently I said that outloud, because the other tributes stare at me in shock. Some of them look angry and some of them look shocked, and Mia peers around at me from around her District Three partner that I don't care to know the name of. Her own eyes are wide, and I just scowl and roll my eyes, looking away to mask my confusion. There isn't way my mother could have brought me here; I volunteered myself here for Roman and Dad. I flash back to the memory of the reaping and come up with only one possiblity:

Dad told her I was coming.

But there's no way. We may not be the most close family, but we respect each other, and he hates her. There's no way...Ro's just making some kind of sappy crap up.

* * *

_Gosh, these damn lights..._

Squinting, I walk out, following the purple mass of colored hair styled on Ceaser's head. He's got a low voice, at least, but it's a purr, like he's some kind of flashy purple mutant cat. Trying to keep the scowl off my face, I accept shaking his hand and sit down, letting myself sink in the seat; at least it's comfortable. I can feel all of their 'enhanced' eyes boring at me, and their all whispering.

Oh, how lovely. Rumos spreading about me and Lover Boy is _just _what I need.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Noelle," Ceaser says, flashing me a smile that blinds me even more than all of the lights do, "how are you liking the Capital?"

_You don't want to know what I _really _think about you all, trust me. _

"Well, it's certainly been interesting," the audience laughs and so does he; it doesn't take much to capture them, now does it?

"Interesting, huh?" Ceaser chuckles again, "you know what else is interesting? That 16! Am I right, folks?!"

They all roar, and I flash them a half-modest smile, which seems to make the roar grow louder. A few of them are actually jumping up and waving their arms for me, which makes them look even dumber with their flashy clothes and permed hair, but I just wave and blow a few kisses for heck of it.

"Well, it was surprising, but I suppose it is to be expected," I shrug a little, practicing the knowing smile old people gave me when I'd ask questions back in District 4.

"Expected?" he leans forward, grinning even wider- he must have had some enchancment' to make that possible, "how could never have imagined it! Did any of you?!"

He geusured to the audience members, who finally got quiet, who shake their heads and mumur among themselves. Giving the knowing smile again, I lean back, showing what bare skin I have from my clothes.

"My stepfather..." I say, half mimicking his purr, "is Senca Crane."

People gasp and whisper excitedly, a few cheering and whooting, and I just smirk. I've got them all in the palm of my hand, and now I can control them almost as easily as I can control a dagger.

"Do you feel this will help you in the arena?" Ceaser asks, starting to press with his own eyes shining with the oppurnity to dig up some dirt.

"Maybe." _Yes, because I must his little princess after trying to murder him with a belt. _

"I see," he purrs harder, like I just scratched his ears or something, "one more thing, Noelle. District One's very own Ro Crane seems to have quite the eye for you. Can you honestly say you share the same emotions?"

"No," I shake my head, letting the audience start a new gossip topic about me for a few moments, "I'm in love with another."

"And who might that lucky man be?"

"Conner Lowe from District Ten," I expose the bare skin again with another purr, like I'm fatasizing about I-don't-even-know-what.

The audience roars so loud I can barely hear the buzzer going off, and I just wave at them with a 'knowing' smile. Really, I have no idea what I'm doing- I've just making shit up as I go. But whatever, they love me now and I'm definatley going to get some sposnors now. Ceaser grabs my hand, thrusting it in the air like on that movie 'The Lion King' or something.

"Ladies and gentleman, the lovely Noelle Habor!"

* * *

"Oh, that was perfect!" Gemini squeaks as she rushes up to my, "just flawless dear?"

And for one of the first times since I've been here, I give a geneiune smile.


End file.
